Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja : THE NINJETTE
by Midnight Kimberly
Summary: Randy always thought he was the only ninja but what happens when there's an other ninja in town ... and the ninja A GIRL also know as the ninjette ! Will love blossom ? Will I even finish this story ? Maybe . Will it contain bad language ? No ... Maybe ... Yes . RandyXOC R&R Plz no bad reviews !


**Bold= *Actions***

_Italics= 'Thoughts'_

Normal= "speaking"

_**Bold +Italics= Singing or writing**_

_**Bold +Italics +Underline=Memory/backstory/flashback **_

" _**You think I care, **_

_**But I don't**_

_**You think I'll forgive you, **_

_**But I wont**_

_**It's just that simple, **_

_**You should try**_

_**Don't think it's ruined, **_

_**My whole life**_

_**Well I'm really young, (really young)**_

_**This wont effect me**_

_**It was just a stupid crush, **_

_**Wont you just get over me**_

_**Nobody cares bout what you've been up to**_

_**You can brag, brag, brag**_

_**Bout you're friends and all the girls you know**_

_**I wont miss those times**_

_**Just leave me alone I need to get you out of my mind**_

_**Hey, Hey! **_

_**You're conceited (mm mhhmm)**_

_**You know are**_

_**Just look at the text**_

_**Yeaa Yeaa Yeaa you broke my heart**_

_**Well I stood back up**_

_**And I moved on**_

_**But you didn't think so**_

_**Guess what (what?)**_

_**You're so wrong**__** lyrics/**_

_**Nobody cares bout what you've been up to**_

_**You can brag, brag, brag**_

_**Bout you're friends and all the girls you know**_

_**I wont miss those times**_

_**Just leave me alone I need to get you out of my mind (heyaaa)**_

_**Hey, Hey! **_

_**You can talk about where you've been (oh-whoa)**_

_**Tell me who your friends with (yes you can)**_

_**You can brag to me, disagree**_

_**But I can guarantee that**_

_**Nobody cares bout what you've been up to**_

_**You can brag, brag, brag**_

_**Bout you're friends and all the girls you know**_

_**I wont miss those times**_

_**Just leave me alone I need to get you out of my mind**_

_**Nobody cares bout what you've been up to**_

_**You can brag, brag, brag**_

_**Bout you're friends and all the girls you know**_

_**I wont miss those times**_

_**Just leave me alone I need to get you out of my mind**_

_**Nobody cares bout what you've been up to**_

_**You can brag, brag, brag**_

_**Bout you're friends and all the girls you know**_

_**I wont miss those times**_

_**Just leave me alone I need to get you out of my mind**_

_**Hey, Hey! **_

_**Hey, Hey! **_

_**Hey, Hey! "**_ _**My dad always asks me what I want to be when I grow up . I would always answer that I would like to become the greatest songwriter/singer , the song I just sang yeaa wrote it myself its called ' Brag, Brag, Brag ' . I wanted to spend my High School years getting over my fear but there's just one little problem … **_

" _**I'm the ninjette !? " I , Kimberly B. Lopez , is the girl ninja or also known as the ninjette . Ok whoa wait up how can I be a ninja didn't my mom always say there was a ninja who saves people for 4 years then there's a new one and all but she never said anything about a FEMALE ninja ! I mean this is exciting who wouldn't like to be ninja wait oh yeaa a complete idiot ! Anyway I have black mid-thigh hair its also wavy . I live in Norrisville since I was 4 so 10 years ago . I'm 14 years old , I'm about 5'4 and I have emerald green eyes my bangs cover my right eye and I have a birthmark shaped as a crescent moon on my forehead … but now I'm at … **_

" Miss Lopez wake up . Miss Lopez wake up now . " I jump up and fall of my seat . Everyone in my class started laughing at me .

" Good your awake now I know you're a good student that have good grades , but no sleeping in me class Miss Lopez . " My English teacher Mrs. Ronda told me .

" Yes I know and I'm sorry it's just that I haven't been sleeping good for the past week . Don't worry I'll make sure it won't happen again . " I told her , this has been happening a lot I always stay up late to learn things I need to know to be a good ninjette and I learn them from the book called ' The Ninjanomicon' the book for all ninjas .

" Yes . So class I'll be pairing you up into threes so … and Mr. Cunningham , Mr. Weinerman and Ms. Lopez that's everyone so I would like you to write everything you know about the great ninja . " She says with a smile on her face . After she says that people started going with there partners . My 2 partners came up to my table .

" Um … I guess you two are my partners so …" I started as I stick my hand out in front to the skinny kid in front of me " My name is Kimberly but you can call me Kim ." I finish as I shake both of their hands .

" Hey I'm Randy and this is Howard . " The kid; known as Randy ; told me .

" Okay so lets get over with thi- " Harold was interrupted when a mechanical hand went through the class window !

" Ah everyone get out of the school for safety ! " Mrs. Roane yelled as everyone started running out of the class room . I smiled.

" Hey Kim lets go before you get hurt ! " Randy yelled .

" You go a head I need to do something before I le- " there was a bright glow from my backpack …

" What was that ? "

" Nothin' ! I'm sure it was nothin' … uhh … lets go ! " I yelled as I grabbed my backpack , I knew I would out run him so I ran into the girl's bathroom .

" Okay it time for action ! " I yelled as I put on my mask .

**RANDY'S POV.**

Man … so sleepy … but must stay awake … I was about to fall asleep but laughter scared me so I jumped a little I thought they were laughing at me but they were laughing at ***Sigh* **Kimberly I always see her outside of her house playing with her younger siblings or her cat tha- no I'm not a stalker just because I'm the ninja doesn't mean I use it to know every little thing about her… she's just my next door neighbor .

" Randy … Randy … Randy ! " I was out of my thoughts by my best friend Harold .

" Oh good your back lets go we need to go with our other partner . "

" Wait what over partner ? " He smiles creepily … oh no this can't be good .

" Oh I don't know our other partner … what's her last name again oh yeaa Miss Lopez~ . " Harold tells me … wait Lopez !? Miss Lopez that's only one person …

" We're partners with Kimberly … ? THE Kimberly B. Lopez ?" I asked him with widen eyes .

" Uh yeaa … Lets go . " Harold says as he starts walking to her desk . I follow behind him . Once we got there she looked up .

"Um … I guess you two are my partners so …" She started as she stick her hand out in front of me " My name is Kimberly but you can call me Kim ." She finished as she shake both of our hands .

" Hey I'm Randy and this is Howard . " I told her .

" Okay so lets get over with thi- " Harold was interrupted when a mechanical hand went through the class window … yes ninja time but boo no time with Kim … and Howard … boo no time with Kim and Howard .

" Ah everyone get out of the school for safety ! " Mrs. Roane yelled as everyone started running out of the class room . I was about to run so I could change to be THE ninja but I didn't see Kim so when I looked back she was there … smiling ?

" Hey Kim lets go before you get hurt ! " I yelled .

" You go a head I need to do something before I le- " there was a bright glow from her backpack …

" What was that ? "

" Nothin' ! I'm sure it was nothin' … uhh … lets go ! " She yelled as she grabbed her backpack , and dashed out of the room I tried to keep up but I couldn't .

' _How's that possible I'm the ninja for crying out loud !" _I say in my head ._ ' Oh well it NINJA TIME .' _I said in my head as I ran in the boy's bathroom and put on my mask .

**NO P.O.V.**

They both got out by the bathroom windows at went on the back of the school where the mechanical apes were .

**With Kim**

' _Great there's the ninja maybe it'll be better if I wait until he needs help . ' _Kim thought . She was wearing a black and red mask that only covers her eyes her bangs cover her right eye , she had a black dress with red lines and she had long black boots that go up to her knees .Her eyes changed from an emerald green to a purple color and her hair changed from a black color to a brown color . She also has gloves that are the same color as the boots and they go up to her elbows and she has the same scarf as the ninja_** . **_

**With Randy**

" Ninja Punch ! " Randy said as he punches the giant mechanical ape . But the giant mechanical ape hit him with its arm .

" Ow . " He (Randy) said as he was landed the ground head first .

" Okay that's it I can't stand here and watch anymore . " Kim said as she gets out of her hiding space .

" Hey Stupid monkey over here ! " She yelled as the ape turned around she kicked it in the face . When she did the ape hit the ground trying to get back up .

**Kim's P.O.V.**

" Hey you okay ? " I asked the ninja .

" Yeaa I'm fine . Huh ? Wait who are you ? How come you're a ninja ? I thought there was only one ninja each fou- "

" Sshh ! Nobody suppose to now about the four years thing . Anyway I'll tell you the other things later cause we need to defeat the stupid mechanical ape ! " I yelled the last part as I took out my tessen ( the fan) .

" Uh you know that's a fan right ? Cause if you don't kno-" I interrupted him be flicking my fan so the blades would come out .

" Never mind ."

" **Sigh** Lets just get this over with ! " I yelled as we both start running to the giant mechanical ape .

**{ AFTER THE FIGHT ! SRRY I'M NOT GOOD WITH FIGHTIN SCENCES.}**

**NO P.O.V.**

***At the school roof * **

" Okay now can you tell me who you are , why there's a second ninja , and why are your Japanese fans dangerous ?! " the ninja asked .

" Okay 1) I'm the ninjette also known as the female ninja , 2) I don't really know why there's two ninjas but hey the more the merrier , and 3) dude the Japanese people always have been dangerous … what do you expect from them ? " the ninjette answered .

" Oh . Ok how about this you tell me who you really are and I'll tell you who I really am ? " Randy-unknown to the ninjette- said .

" OR we could take out our mask at the same time ? " Kim-unknown to the ninja- suggested .

" Fine in 3 ."

" 1… " Kim said as she holds the tip of her mask

" 2 … " Randy said as he also hold the corner of his mask

" **3 **! " They both yelled as the took of their masked and there as a big bright light ( Heyy that rhymed ^-^ ) . Randy's ninja outfit disappeared as Kim's dress is replaced with her normal outfit which is a black tee shirt that says ' WILD AT HEART ' at a pair of ripped jeans at black high tops and her eyes changed back to emerald green and her hair once again black . They were shocked at who they saw .

" KIM/RANDY !? " They said at the same time .

" YOU'RE THE NINJA/NINJETTE !? BUT HOW !? WELL … " They said at the same time … again . " NO YOU GO FIRST ! NO YOU ! " They looked at each other and busted out laughing .

" Well look likes we'll being hanging out more often huh . " Kim said as she looked at Randy with a smile .

" Y-yeaa I guess we will . " Randy said as he blushed as they shake hands .

**A/N: I don't own anything but my OC Kimberly ( me ) . FYI I am NOT using my real last name ! Plz no bad reviews ! R&R !**


End file.
